


thirty days of smut;gramander

by carryonsimon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top!Percival, bottom!Newt, thirty days of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonsimon/pseuds/carryonsimon
Summary: for all you thirsty people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i hope this goes well

30 Day Smut Challenge !¡  
Day 1 - first time  
Day 2 - public sex  
Day 3 - toys  
Day 4 - quickie  
Day 5 - videotaping  
Day 6 - skype sex  
Day 7 - wedding night  
Day 8 - handcuffs  
Day 9 - rimming  
Day 10 - age difference  
Day 11 - daddy kink  
Day 12 - whipping  
Day 13 - cross dressing  
Day 14 - hand job  
Day 15 - pain play  
Day 16 - teasing only  
Day 17 - masturbation  
Day 18 - shy sex  
Day 19 - getting off while clothed  
Day 20 - sweet n slow sex  
Day 21 - doggy style  
Day 22 - blow job  
Day 23 - paint play  
Day 24 - sex on a piano  
Day 25 - after a fight  
Day 26 - extremely dom/sub  
Day 27 - edging  
Day 28 - spanking  
Day 29 - get caught  
Day 30 - messy sex


	2. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one:   
> first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets do this

"Tell me what you want, Newton." Percival growls aggressively, turning on the shy Magizoologist. 

"Please." Newt whines, grinding his clothed erection against Percival's thigh. 

"Please what, baby?" Percival says, nipping at Newt's soft neck. 

Newt moans impatiently, rubbing his throbbing cock against Percival's thigh in desperate need of some kind of friction. 

"Fuck me please." Newt begs, his trembling fingers fumbling with Percival's trouser button. 

"Are you sure, its your first time and I really don't wanna hurt you baby-" 

"You won't, now pin me to the couch and fuck my ass!" Newt growls, his hands gripping at Percival's crisp dress shirt, threatening to rip it open. 

"Whatever you want babe." 

With that said, Percival springs to action, pushing Newt onto the couch and pulling down his jeans and underwear in one go. He drags his tongue over the head of Newt's cock, which was already spurting copious amounts of precome. He swirls his tongue around the head, Newt's broken moans and his slender fingers tugging on his hair egging him on further. 

Percival wraps his pianist like fingers around the base, slowly taking all of him into his mouth, and starts moving his head in sync to Newt's moans, his tongue licking up at the slit every time his lips met the head. Deep moans left his mouth and sent vibrations over Newts cock, causing Newt to moan louder and tug on Percival's hair roughly. 

“Oh my god Percy,” Newt chokes out, his fingernails rubbing at Percival's scalp harder as he starts to push his head down on him, “Oh you're so perfect." 

Percival grins around his cock, rocking his head faster, squeezing at Newt's balls as he begins to thrust his hips into the pleasure he was feeling. He felt his belly burn as Percival's tongue brushes against the slit, dragging a loud moan from the freckled Hufflepuff. 

"Fuck, i'm gonna come, Percy!" Newt pants, thrusting uncontrollably before flooding Percival's mouth with his warm come. 

Percival sighs in pleasure as he swallows what he can, letting the rest dribble down his chin. "Good boy," Percival praises, wiping his chin, "Ready for more?" 

"Yes," Newt chokes, helping Percival to pull down his pants and underwear. 

"Alright, spread your legs." 

Newt spreads his legs wide as Percival casts a lubrication spell onto his fingers and Newt's hole. 

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Percival says, "Need a safe word?" 

Newt nodded. "Red to stop, yellow to pause." 

"Good. Ready?" 

"Please." 

Percival pushes one finger into Newt's hole, drawing a gasp from him as he arches his back. 

"Alright, Newt?" 

"mmm yes! keep going." Newt pants, moaning loudly as Percival inserts a second finger, stretching him out nicely. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers and lined his cock up with Newt's entrance. 

"Ready?" 

Newt nods, squeezing Percival's shoulders as he pushes in, slowly. 

Newt squeezes his eyes shut, blinking back the tears that were accumulating because of the slight pain he was feeling. 

"Still okay, Newt?" Percival asks, kissing Newt's forehead soothingly. 

"Y-yes, move more." Newt says, as the pain is soon replaced by immense pleasure he's never felt before. 

Percival throws in some thrusts, before going faster when hearing Newt's beautiful moans. 

"Yes Percy! faster!" Newt wraps his legs around Percival's waist as Percival pants and thrusts harder. 

Percival leans in and attacks Newt's mouth in rough and messy kisses, thrusting against Newt's prostate hard. Newt moans into his mouth, pleasure washing over him. 

"Fuck Newt, I'm so close." Percival groans, feeling his stomach begin to burn as he chases his climax. 

"Do it Percy," Newt whines, "Come inside me, make me feel good!" Newt moans, whining as he arches his back and releases his second load, painting both their stomachs. 

Percival groans, hitting Newt's prostate one more time before coming hard. He pants, pulling out before collapsing beside Newt, his body limp and sweaty. 

"I did it." Newt whispers, cuddling up against Percival's chest. 

"You did very well." Percival says. 

"Percy?" Newt murmurs, peppering Percival's chest with light kisses. 

"Yes baby?" 

"When's round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	3. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two:  
> masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'll be jumbling up the themes of each day, so i'll feel more motivated to write. (i wont be following the themes in order oops)

newt sighs to himself, laying in bed. alone. 

percival is currently on a long business trip, and probably wont be home for days, leaving the magizoologist home alone. 

feeling rather bored, newt walks over to the closet and pulls out his christmas present from his brother theseus. 

he feels his freckled cheeks heat up as he holds up the smooth, purple vibrator. newt hadnt been able to build up the courage to use it, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. 

newt grabs their bottle of lube, before strolling over to their king sized bed once again. he strips quickly, before positioning his head on percival's pillow to take in his smell. 

newt rubs one of his palms down his chest, simulating his nipples, before reaching down to cup his balls, rolling them gently against his palm. 

at this point, his cock was straining upwards, aching to be touched. newt trailed two of his fingers up against a pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, trying his best not to buck into the feeling. he's always enjoyed teasing himself. 

newt grabs the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his palm before stroking his cock, allowing the pleasure to build up. 

newt squeezed more lube onto his hand, before reaching down to circle his sweet little pucker. he inhales deeply, pushing in one finger , breathing heavily. a moan escaped his lips as he added another finger, quirking them to brush his prostate. once he was satisfied, he reaches over for his vibrator. 

"fuck, percy" newt whined as he turned the vibrations up to the maximum. his cock was leaking precome onto his tummy as his head fell back against percival's pillow. he moaned as he began to thrust the toy into himself, imagining percival pounding into him, and god, he wanted that so badly. 

as the vibrator hit his prostate twice in a row, newt arched his back and yelled out his boyfriend's name, his voice dripping with pleasure. 

his thrusts speed up, his hand wrapping around his cock to stroke himself, audacious moans echoing throughout the room. 

before he knew it, he was cumming, arching his back and panting. 

newt smiles to himself, gathering up the cum on his tummy and sticking it in his mouth. 

he felt good. 

he felt satisfied.

but yet, he missed his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'll write more soon! 
> 
> adios for now

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think of that :p


End file.
